


Handwritten Poetry

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but its about it, implied sex, no its not a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Being with Hanamaki is like watching poetry coming into life.





	Handwritten Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Something really small and really silly just because I had nothing to do while waiting my windows to update.

Being together with Hanamaki is like watching poetry coming into life. 

Like in a _sonnet_ , everything in them rhymes. 

They work as a composition, their verses complementing each other, fitting together as if they wouldn’t make sense without the other. 

Their breaths guiding the cadency of their bodies, stanzas being written under the soft light of the morning sun.

Matsukawa’s lips brush over Hanamaki’s pale skin, whispering _limericks_ against the warmth of Hanamaki’s body.

Obscenities recited under heavy gasps, silly jokes that make Hanamaki moans his chuckles as in a song.

Strong rhythm leads their bodies, short and precise, the nature of that moment fall into a single line.

As a _haiku_ almost in its end. 

The complexion of their _narrative_ culminates into their already known _couplets_ , the two single lines of their poetry that can’t work without the other.

_I love you_

_I love you, too_

Being together with Hanamaki is like watching poetry coming into life. 

Because they are fourteen lines of a love story 

Five lines of jokes and obscenities 

Three lines of strong and precise nature

Two lines of known warmth 

And a whole book of _free verses_ that barely make sense alone, but tell a story that bends its shape as the wishes of its’ authors.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if doesn't make too much sense, I don't know if I managed to express what I was thinking hahahah  
> Well, if you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
